Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{mp + p}{4p^2} - \dfrac{2np}{4p^2}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{mp + p - (2np)}{4p^2}$ $k = \dfrac{mp + p - 2np}{4p^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $p$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{m + 1 - 2n}{4p}$